


Three Different Love Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Gay Love Story, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A royalty AU that I made up at one am and my friend begged me to post on here.There are many many small and large kingdoms. We have sketchy Nagito prince, a very sarcastic as usual Hinata Prince.A run-away lady-in-waiting Iubki, with her very nervous mage girlfriend.Oh and of course the Grand prince Gundham who for god's sake can't fall in love much to his parents dismay. But oh he has fallen in love with the very loud stable boy Kazuichi.Then everything gets messed up when a certain village girl named Junko messes around with magic when she shouldn't.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hiiiiiii. So i don't think people except my friend will read this.
> 
> So hi u dumb Hajime kinnie.
> 
> If you aren't her-
> 
> Wow hi! Again! Enjoy the half baked story!

"Wow don't the flowers look lovely! Covered in all this glittering snow! It's like a wonderland. Don't you agree, my hope?"  
"I suppose- but last time I checked, snow didn't have weird little black sparkly things-"

"A-Ah! Ibuki! Don't run in the kitchen, I- I almost- I almost knocked over the kettle-"  
"Oh! Sorry my dearest! But look! Look it's snowing!"  
"Ibuki- I don't think snow is supposed to sparkle quite like that!"

"Hm? Oh what brings you here, my dark prince"  
"Haven't you noticed, how the sky is darkened by forces we don't understand? I've come to protect you."  
"That's- That's snow."  
"Yes, but I feel the dark energy that comes from it"


	2. midnight walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komahina to for a walk very late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with some Komahina! The chapters probably won't be very long, since this is a free time thing. But enjoy!

It was, well quiet. But that's how it always was around the halls. It also helped that it was the dead of night, making everything feel almost forbidden in a way. And maybe that was made it so exilterating for Nagito to run down the hall, covered up in a warm cloak and rush out into the courtyard like a lovesick child. Well. He was a lovesick child.

Nagito could help they way his heart fluttered, or ran at fifty miles a minute every time he saw the Prince Hajime. The feeling, was- almost like hope. But different in a way. He cursed under his breath for thinking, even just for a moment that it was better than the feeling hope gave him. But he didn't quite the tough again as he fiddled with the lock on the rusted gate of the courtyard, to let the waiting boy in.

"My Hope! How are you, was it too much of a walk? Would you like me to come pick you up next time?" Questions rolled off his tongue faster than Hajime could answer, so he simple just hugged the cloud haired boy. 

"The walk was fine. But dear lord, please do learn to breathe in between your questions. I'm worried you're gonna pass out one day." Hajime sighed heavily, pulling away from the hug to look at his boyfriend. His boyfriend. His. He rather did like they say it felt to called Nagito his. 

Nagito wrapped his arms around himself in his usual, rant-about-hope-and-all-that-is-good fashion. "Oh but how can I breathe when I just know that you're all right, my hope! After all, you are simply wonder and the world wouldn't be much different if I sadly died from lack of breathing! Oh my dearest you are much more important than breathing!"

Hajime sighed again, brow twitching up in annoyance. He really did love him, he was just a little much. And no he will not say sometimes. Because it's all the time. He gently grabbed his hands. 

"But I would care. So breathe. Even if it's just for me. Also your hands are cold and you look like you're on the verge of dying. Also I love you. Now. May we **please** go on that walk I was promised?" And Hajime couldn't hold back a slight giggle at the way his beloved's face lit up with the purest look of joy when he said I love you. It happened every single time. And he didn't ever want that look to go away.

"Of course My Hope! To the forest or the riverside?" 

"I think the riverside will do just fine. If. You hold my hand"

"How could I deny such a request?"


	3. romance novels and little sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite princess takes intrest in helping along Gundham's "romance noval" as she has nicknamed it and The Author talks a bit too much about a little sister

Gundam sighed, not caring much. He had rejected princess after princess. He wanted none of their love, though they were all lovely. He cursed the boy who had vivid pink hair for stealing his heart away. 

The boy in question was currently out in the gardens, tending to the flowers with tender care. Gundam gazed out the window, not paying attention to the new family his parents had brought in hoping he would find love. 

And of course Miss Sonia Nevermind followed his gaze and who he was glued to. She felt her heart flutter. Oh this was simply wonderful, like the stories, the books she had read. Oh a secret romance. And to think she had a chance of helping it along! It filled her with excitement. But every story has to start with one bold move, and clearly it wasn't going to be that starry eyed prince to make it. 

So she grinned and skipped up the steps leaning right in his face "Hello Prince Tanaka!" Her grin was wide and filled with joy. And it snapped Gundham out of his fantasies about pulling that servant boy close and kissing him in the dark halls- 

"Ah. Hello... Princess Sonia, was it?" 

"Yes that's me!" She kept smiling but lowered her voice so the parents couldn't hear "Clearly you're in love with someone else. I'll help, but you gotta play along" and then she raised it back up and giggled "Oh you're so funny!"

Gundam was, more than shocked by how easy she figured it out. But he would like to see what she would attemp. So her smiled and nodded, playing along with her words. "Yes of course. An overlord of darkness such as I would only tell the most captivating of jokes. Would you like to go one a walk with me?" 

Sonia could hardly hold back her grin. Oh she knew it wasn't polite to meddle in people's lives like they were a story book. But Oh she just couldn't help trying to help an captivating romance! Plus she, may have had her thoughts filled with her very sleepy bestfriend, with her flinching skirts and how she would lay in her lap as they told tales of made up adventures. How the pink haired girl filled her thoughts at every moment. So this was a very welcomed reprieve from Sonia's fantasies. 

Meanwhile, Tanaka's parents were chatting very excitedly with Sonia's. After all it was quite a surprise the blond had caught his attention. They had been trying to get him to fall in love for almost a year now. So this was quite the win. The pairs of parents watched their children stroll out the room, whispering to each other. They couldn't suspect a thing. But soon the King and Queen's attention was taken away by their daughter, who ran in the room, hair the colors of witches brews. 

She had a smile of foolish child, and never seemed to run out of energy. She had nearly died when she was born, but her desperate mother had asked a witch to help. As so the explanation for the way pink and blues splashed in her hair, unnatural. She was just a year younger than her brother, but she was so different. Any formality slipped off her, making her not much better than a overenthusiastic child. Her once nearly braided hair was windblown and had curls from were it had been neatly woven.   
1  
"Mother! Mother! Oh there you are! Guess what? I met just the prettiest girl today, she had purple hair and it was choppy like she fell in front of scissors" she kept rambling on, running around the large room. She kept tripping over the long hem of her dress. She never did really seem quite like a princess. She much preferred the title of Lady-in-Waiting. Since she always seemed to have to wait around. But you can learn more about her next chapter. Back to the "lovebirds" 

Gundam led Sonia to the garden, just were the pink haired boy happened to work. His mother had been a mage, and her magic and worn into her child's blood, making his eyes shine with magic and hair glitter with sins. Though the only sin he had ever committed was having hair that tried to glow brighter than the sun. Gundham smiled over at him, with a smile wave. He couldn't deny the pride that swelled up in his chest when the mage's son cheeks filled with red and he quickly turned away, furiously tending to the flowers. It made him feel powerful, to see how he could so easy fluster the mortal. 

"So that's him?" Sonia whispers, twirling her parasol, fighting her grin. 

"Yes. That's the fair sinner who had made my heart his own"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I'm not good at updating. I'll try to update at least once a week. New years goal ot whatever


End file.
